Shinomiya Natsuki: Rough Love
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Summary: This is a short PWP of Satsuki and you. You have fallen victim of Satsuki's sadistic and brutal loving, and you want to escape and run away. Or do you? WARNING: PWP


**Shinomiya Satsuki: Rough Love  
**By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

A/N: This is my second time doing a point of view like this, also the second time contributing an uta pri story. Hope you like this! This is for the people who really love Satsuki/Natsuki altogether!

This will be short.

**Disclaimer for intense PWP. Don't worry as you read along. TRUST SATSUKI AND NATSUKI AND YOURSELF (AND ME) OKAY?**

I do not own anything.

* * *

**xXx**

"Hey, woman. What do you think you're doing?"

His cruel voice made you flinch. There was no hint of gentleness in it, even with the hand on your chin that forced you to look at him. You gulped when you saw the cold piercing stare of Satsuki. Seeing it only meant trouble and pain. You tried hard not to cry now.

"I-I'm not doing anythin—"

"You are," He interrupted, danger hinting his voice. You shivered when a finger caressed the contour of your face tracing it gently. Before it reached your chin again, he grabbed your face with brutal hands. You close your eyes with the impact. "I told you to look at me and I alone while I'm touching you haven't I?"

You gulped again when his hand touched your breast, wincing when he pinched the nub that hardened with the brutal touch. Your eyes remained closed, but your heart is throbbing inside you.

You are determined to ran away from him but have no idea how. Satsuki is your ex for months now, and you agreed to meet with him earlier when he asked you to. Firstly, because you trusted him, but you had no idea that he would be doing this.

You shivered when a cold breeze touched your naked body, then you gasped as your eyes opened that instant when Satsuki slapped the side of your thigh.

"Are you really trying to defy me?" He asked with a low growl. "Is my request really hard for you to do? Look at me woman, so I can redo my ministrations from the start."

His words made your heart drop in your stomach. He had been playing with your body for a while now. You almost feel your body giving in to fatigue, but hearing it made you shed tears.

When you heard the familiar sound of something vibrating, you swallowed hard and tried to move but the shackles on your wrist stopped you. When he looked at your direction while manipulating the dreaded device, fresh tears trailed down your cheeks.

"S-Satsuki-kun, please l-let me go," You said, feeling so hopeless and helpless. "If you want sex, then I'll give it to you. You don't have to be so brutal and heartless, just like—"

"Shh," His fingers on your mouth stopped you from talking. "Be a good girl and listen to me. Then I'll consider letting you go," then he replaced his fingers with his mouth and kissed you with a ruthless force. You whimpered when you felt his finger played just outside your entrance, before putting it in and moved it fast. Then you flinched and arched your back when he bobbed his fingers up, instantly touching your pleasure spot. Despite your protest, you panted and wheezed, desiring for more insanely delicious sensation inside you.

The bundle of familiar feeling teased the tip of your toes with tickling tingles. It was a signal for an impending release, but before you could reach the top, he pulled out. He smirked at you. Perhaps he knew how close you are right now, and then you trembled when he licked his fingers filled with your juices before kissing you again.

You can taste yourself from that kiss, sending tingles to your spine despite the harsh treatment. Then he kissed your neck when he released your mouth and whispered, "Obey me, or I will never give you what you want."

The sloppy kisses he gave you on your neck made you shiver. It was true. He had been playing with your body, but he never gave you orgasm.

Even once.

Your breath hitched the moment you felt the vibrating sensation on your private part. You emitted a moan of both pleasure and pain. Denying you of climax for several times is hurting your stomach and your head. When you heard his chuckle, you ignored it and focused on making yourself come this time.

It was intense — forcing you to move your hand to hold onto anything but the shackles prevented you to do whatever you want. Your thighs shook the moment you felt the familiar jolt of pleasure teasing your private part, but then it stopped the moment your eyes automatically shut in as the pleasure flooded your body.

There it was, again. You tried hard not to whine.

You heard a scoff — a mocking scoff before you opened your eyes.

"What did I tell you, woman?" He said, mock still coating his low voice. "Look at me."

"I-I can't—" You panted. "You know how impossible for me to do it. Just let me go—"

"Heh. There's no fun with 'letting you go'," He interrupted as he caressed your face with gentle hands again. He looked at you with strict and knowing eyes. It made you conscious. "and I never will, now that I have you in my bed again."

"This is crazy," You answered, tears are threatening your eyes. "You're crazy. I don't want you anymore. I don't want you treating me like this anymore! Let me—"

His chuckle interrupted you. Then you gasped when he touched your sensitive currant, the contact sent electrifying shivers to your spine and toes. "Telling me that won't change your fate tonight, my lady," You panted when he rubbed it with furious flicks. He leaned forward then whispered, "I'll make you pay for leaving me."

You hissed when he increased his pace, the tingles inside your body was now teasing your stomach in a huge wave of ecstasy. There it was again, the familiar tormenting sensation your body had accustomed on feeling — it almost made you numb.

When your eyes shut in, you are certain that he would stop again. But you gasp and jolted in surprise when he further increased his speed, then it took only half a second before you shivered and jerked away from his brutal hands.

It was immense, your climax. It shook your body, your mind and your soul. You moaned and panted as you felt your insides contracting furiously. You looked at Satsuki when he chuckled. Hearing that gave shivers on your spine.

It only meant something.

Before you could come down from the high, your eyes widen when he parted your thighs wide enough, exposing your private before his eyes and bent over.

"W-what are you—I'm not—" You gasped the moment you felt his warm lips caressed your still sensitive flesh. You hissed when he licked you at the same time as your thighs trembled in extreme pleasure. His tongue lapping up all of your cream and making you moan like crazy.

You're still coming! Your thighs tried to close in, but Satsuki's large hands secured it from doing so. He continued doing his ministrations, his stubborn muscle soaking in your nub and lips.

You wanted as much as to yank his head away from you, but the shackles only stopped you.

You whined in fear when he manipulated the vibrator again, then you wheezed when he directed it on your other opening. Tears threatened your eyes once again. The sensation is overwhelming.

"Look at me or I won't stop," He said. Fresh tears only trailed down on your cheeks. "Look at me while I eat you up."

You sniffed, but decided to obey him this time. You can't handle the sensation anymore. As you did what he wanted, your teary eyes looked straight at his brilliant green orbs. He was staring at you while doing his deed on your private. It made you shiver just by looking at him.

Despite the cruelty, it turned you on.

You tried hard not to close your eyes when you felt the peak reaching out to your body. Your hands wanted to caress the blonde locks of Satsuki, but the dreaded sounds of metal on your wrists tormented you. You arched your back when the climax finally reached you — touching your body with a click.

He let you come this time. He waited until you could come down from the highest peak. You panted in both exhaustion and pleasure.

"Good girl," He said after awhile. You blinked when he patted you on the head and gave you a peck on the lips. Then he smirked. "Time to do the main course,"

Before you could guess what he meant, he let out his already rock-hard member and with one solid move he plunged into you like a wild beast that he was.

You winced as the foreign object stretched you as if it was your first time. He moved with furious strokes, making your head swirl with nothing but pleasure and pain. Forgetting all the plans inside your head, you kissed him back with an equal intensity when he grabbed your head to claim your lips.

You moaned when he massaged your breasts, his warm hands sending a bolt of pleasure all over your body. Then he chuckled when he saw you trying to yank your wrist but the shackle prevented it, perhaps he understood that you wanted to grab his head too.

"You are forgetting your lines," He said as he kissed your neck and trailed down up to your breasts. "You're supposed to resist, woman."

"I—" You yelped when he grazed your pleasure spot. The feel of Satsuki's member drilling your inside made you shiver with want. The plays from earlier made your insides sensitive, but the thick warm tool of his filling your inside made you feel the sign of coming once again.

"Forget it and just fuck me," You said as you wrapped your thighs around him and bucked your hips to make him understand.

You felt his chuckle and the kiss on the forehead before positioning himself on top of you. When he thrust in long solid strokes, you shivered. He continued doing that, pulling out of you entirely, and the tip of his member teasing your lips, before plunging back into you.

You gave in the moment you felt the signal of immense pleasure and let him bring you to the world filled with moans and bliss.

Your private wall contracted furiously, gripping him like a vice. Then you heard him groan, his long thrust become short and shallow until you whimpered when you felt the warm substance spurt inside you. He moved in slow painful strokes before he gradually stopped.

Both of you stayed there for a minute or so. No one dared to move.

"You are a naughty little girl, do you know that?" He said after awhile, chuckling in contentment. He sat up to free you from the shackles and lied down beside you right after. His tough grip from before was now embracing you gently.

You responded by snaking your free hands on his damp chest and rested your head on it. You smiled as you said, "Why do you think so?"

"You requested for a rough role-play, but your forfeited right in the middle of it. You really are something."

You chuckled. "I just can't take it anymore. Plus, being denied of climax for several times is tormenting you know."

You looked at him when he didn't respond. Then you saw him staring at you intently. Even if he didn't say it, you are certain that he was concern. You poked his cheeks when he frowned. "What's with the look, hmm?"

"I haven't hurt you for real, have I?" He asked. "Asking me to just do what I want and hurt you the way I want it is not an easy task. It might trigger Natsuki's curiosity if he sees that bruise on your wrist and thighs."

"Don't worry, I know he wouldn't mind," You giggled. "After all, he's you and you're him. In a sense. I only like you when it comes to sex,"

"Hmph. Is that why you pulled out Natsuki's glasses in purpose when he asked you for it awhile ago?" He smirked. "You are a terrible minx. It won't make him happy if he knew."

"I plan to do it with him the next time," You answered, your fingers making small teasing circles on his chest. "So then it would be threesome," You smirked and shrugged. "In a sense."

He laughed before claiming your mouth with obvious hunger. You returned the favor back. You moaned when he pinched your nub as he messed with your breasts before releasing you. "I will wait for that, woman."

"I really can't wait," You admitted, before leaning on the side table to get the glasses. You gestured for it. "So long then?"

"Hmph. I admit, I never felt Natsuki this happy before," He said. He was looking at you with those green intense eyes, but you can see the gentleness underneath. "And I also admit; I never felt this happy too, until we met you."

You smiled. "That was the most romantic line I heard from you."

The side of his lips quirked with an amused tilt, then he snatched the glasses from your hands and said, "I'm not giving you another 'romantic' line if that's what you mean. Let Natsuki do it for you."

You laughed. "You're a mean one, Satsuki-kun. Really."

"Glad you liked it," He said before putting his glasses on. Then you smiled when Natsuki blinked at you, confused. "Eh? Where am I? Eh? My fairy, why are you naked? Have we…?"

"Shhh. Let's just sleep, Natsuki-kun," You said, patting his head. "I'm tired already."

"Eh? But I can't remember doing you, my fairy."

When you looked at him, you can almost see Satsuki peering at you behind those glasses and Natsuki's gentle green orbs. You smirked when you got the real meaning behind the stare.

"Okay. So let's do it," You said. "But could you be gentler this time? I'm almost sore."

END

**xXx**

I told you to trust yourself, Natsuki, Satsuki and me. :D Reviews would be lovely.

This chapter is open for editing.


End file.
